


Method Acting/Rehearsal

by Frodo_lives



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Kissing, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, POV First Person, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frodo_lives/pseuds/Frodo_lives
Summary: Sometimes when you spend too much time together you just feel stuff.Even when it's with a young man you barely met a month ago.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Pre-production

The car stopped a few yards away from Villa Albergoni around midday and I stepped out, pulling my travel bag with me. Just the essentials, the rest would be brought up, I guess. Then I took a look around and I could immediately imagine the hot Italian summers spent here, in the sweltering sun, with dry burning skin and wine and laughter. It felt more like arriving at a vacation spot than anything else.

Luca did know how to pick the right place.

I walked up to the villa but nothing much was happening. There were some crewmembers slouching over bags of equipment, handymen discussing something under a shabby scaffolding, and a bunch of young people - actors I suppose - laying around in the grass, chatting, giggling. A rather serene view, which was then suddenly interrupted by one figure approaching me. “I’m Timothée”, the young man said, extending his hand cordially. “Armand?”, I answered, a bit perplexed, but just as cordially returning the gesture. “I know who you are, Mr. Hammer”, he replied meekly and I have to admit, it felt a bit nice. “Please, Armie, really”, I insisted. “Okay.” - “Is Timmy okay? Feels like it might be fun.”, I continued, but the poor boy just cocked his head in confusion. “Armie, Timmy, Timmy, Armie - you don’t see a chance for a bit of fun there?” He smiled in response. I took that as a good sign. “Do you maybe want to go put your stuff down?”, Timmy asked, pointing in the direction of the villa. I nodded and we set off.

“Not much to do here, then, I guess”; I tried, looking around. The area was beautiful. Still rugged and in a need of a touch up but definitely special in a way. “Depends on what you like”, Timmy quipped, smiling at me. At the very first glance he didn’t seem all that prone to banter but maybe I was wrong. Hell, I knew him all of 60 seconds maybe, who am I to judge.

“If you want I can show you around later”, Timmy said. “There are some bikes here and we have a lot of free time, so…” - “That’d be nice”, I agreed. Then we arrived at the villa’s front door. I left my bag at the entrance and made the rounds, introducing myself. What I noticed first was that I stood out not only with my background but also my height. A 6’4” American beast amidst these Italian young adults sure seemed more like a set up for a culturally insensitive comedy than a passionate summer love story.

In any case, our rehearsals consisted mostly of riding around Moscazzano and Crema, reading books, swimming, eating apricots off of the freshly moved apricot trees and watching the villa transform into a summerhouse dream. Timmy and I also spent many hours getting to know one another and I must admit, mostly that felt like a summer vacation. Like back in the day, going with your parents up to the country and hanging out with other kid who went up to the country with their parents. It made me feel young and it allowed me to get away.

As time went by and the long warm wine-fueled nights became longer and more pleasant more of the crew started arriving and so our director Luca as well. I had never had a pre-production process like this before and I made sure, during our first evening dinner with our director to tell him how much I enjoyed it. He just gave an all-knowing, sort of pleased “dad-look” (though he was not much older than me and - hey! - I’m also an all-knowing dad!) and turned his gaze away again.

I, in turn, looked at Timmy, who with red cheeks and wandering eyes was barely able to hold his glass of wine steady in his hands and I grinned. I just grinned.


	2. Rehearsal

We had gone through several rehearsals already and it was seriously starting to feel like school time had begun. I don’t know how summer could’ve ended so quickly. The villa was all polished up now, too, the costumes were made, the scripts (almost) learned to perfection, in just a few days we would be rolling out the cameras for good.

I was sitting by the stone basin with Timmy, lazily dipping my feet in the water, as it seemed to be the first really warm day of early summer, when Luca approached us. “Gentlemen, let’s continue rehearsal, please come to the backyard with me.” We picked up our scripts that lay scattered on either side of us and followed him a few yards to the garden.

Once the director was satisfied with a particular patch of grass he halted and so did we. “Alright, well then, let’s rehearse, maybe, let’s do scene number 71.”, he said. Without much thought we flipped through our script, fumbling about until we found the appropriate page.

_“Elio and Oliver roll around in the grass making out.”_

Huh. Alright. Timmy and I looked at each other and there was no fear or unease in his eyes. “I guess that’s what we’re here for”, I joked but I could almost hear the words hitting the ground, it was so silent. Luca stood a few feet away as Timmy and I laid down clumsily on the grass.

I wanted to prepare for this, to talk - I don’t know, it’s not like I’m an expert in these matters. But there we were, and we just had to get into it, so I guess there was no choice.

Our bodies were not close enough to convey even the tiniest bit of lust or intimacy but still close enough to reach so that’s where we started. I put my hand gingerly on Timmy’s neck and pulled him in and just - planted my lips on his. He was reacting to my touch but just barely; I couldn’t hold it against him honestly. This was _weird_ and _awkward_ and... With eyes closed we just rested like that until my breath ran out and I had to grasp for air; then I went right back to it. I pulled him in a touch closer and this time I could feel his hand gently touching mine. It was cold and - maybe? - almost shaking and I didn’t know what to make of that.

“No, no, no, stop, stop”, Luca interrupted suddenly, and we sprang apart like an overextended rubber band. “What are you doing?”, he asked, pointing at us with his outstretched hand. I shot a glance at Timmy and he seemed a bit worried, so I decided to speak, looking up at Luca defiantly: “I don’t know, making out?” - “No, I want you to make out like you really want to make out with each other, with passion! You know, passionately!”, he insisted, and the other hand came in to help with the gesturing. I sighed the tiniest bit and nodded, he was right, we were not performing what he needed us to perform. I turned back to Timmy and I couldn’t wait for us to get comfortable any longer. I grabbed him by his slender yet surprisingly taut waist and really pulled him in this time. I embraced him, engulfed him with all of my height and breadth and looked into his eyes. Now there was a bit of fear in them, or maybe it was just surprise, but he let me hold him, he put his hand on my arm and waited, and I leaned in and kissed that boy with everything I had. I eagerly bit at his lips, I pulled my arm tighter around his form, until he was glued to my body. He let his hand wander down my arm, to my waist, then up to my shoulder again - and after the initial shock had passed, he was reacting and giving back just as passionately.

I was starting to feel warm and I could feel redness creeping up my neck and cheeks. I rolled over and hovered on top of Timmy’s frame for a while, locking eyes with him again. He was panting slightly, I couldn’t decipher his expression. Then he ran his hands through my hair and forcefully pushed my head down to his, and our lips met again. I felt a twinge, a _something_ , man, that was almost _erotic_ what he did, I couldn’t focus on what I was doing anymore, I just felt lips, and hands and a leg wrapping around my waist, and hot breath and the slightest, gentlest whining when I started trailing kisses down Timmy’s neck.

Was this day that hot suddenly? Or was it me? All I know is that my body was tense and excited and I would’ve never thought...

Timmy grabbed my shoulder blades and started pulling to one side, and I let myself roll on my back. Half-sprawled across my torso, hands on my head and my waist Timmy was kissing me again, determined and yet a tiny bit unsure, on top of me like that. I couldn’t help but find it endearing. I heaved myself on top of him again and dear God, I might’ve chuckled a bit out of pleasure. I was about to lower my head again, totally focused on the boy beneath me when I saw his eyes dart to the side.

He tensed up immediately and grappled to get out from under me. “What?”, I asked in surprise, pulling away. “Look!”, he exclaimed in shock and pointed at something behind me. I, on my knees, turned my head and - would you believe it! - there was our director, back turned to us, already over halfway back to the villa!

Timmy and I looked at each other, I was a bit in shock now, too, then we sprang to our feet and, well, I started patting grass off my shorts and Timmy was just staring into the distance. “Sorry”, I said without thinking. “What? No, what for?”, Timmy retorted, finally looking at me again. “I mean, I suppose rehearsal was already over?” - “You couldn’t have known, relax.”, Timmy said, chuckling a bit. But he was still tense and I felt my face was getting even redder, because somehow that was still possible. “Let’s have a drink?”, I half-asked and before I’d even finished the sentence Timmy was already nodding.

Soon, then, we were back sitting at the basin, glasses of wine in our hands, a decanter filled to the brim between us.

Perhaps it was a bit too early to drink but to hell with that.

“Actually--”, I started and Timmy got immediately startled. He looked at me and it took a few seconds too long for me to regather my composure. “I had wanted to talk to you about this whole thing; but I didn’t know it would happen today--”

Timmy took a sip. “It’s okay”, he simply said. “I know what I was signing up for.” - “Do you really? I mean, now that it’s… real?” He shrugged. “Yeah, I mean… it’s not like I feel uncomfortable around you.” - “Glad to hear it.” Pause. “And likewise, of course”, added a bit too late. But he chuckled. So I did, too. “No worries.”, he said nonchalantly, taking another sip. “You know, there’s more stuff ahead of us.” He nodded. “And we have to make it look convincing.” - “Are you saying you want some more practice?”, he asked, staring directly into my eyes with a teasing smirk on his wine-red lips. Where did _that_ come from all of a sudden?

I ran my hand through his ruffled curls. “No”, I answered. Then he got really flustered, when he noticed how seriously I spoke. “I’m saying I got your back.” He sighed and inched closer. He almost broke the decanter, so I moved it out of his way. Then he sat right next to me and I took him in my arms. He rested his head against my chest and heaved a heavy sigh. I held him close and yes, gave him a sweet little kiss on the top of his head.


	3. Method acting

Whatever connection we had established with Timmy, over the course of the following couple of days it had only grown more intense. Perhaps repeating love scenes over and over will do that to you. We had just finished our final take of the night of Elio and Oliver’s first night together and I was exhausted. The crew was clearing out the hallway and everyone was scuffling away grunting and sighing. I couldn’t tell what time it was and I honestly didn’t care; I lay in Elio/Oliver’s bed, in my sexy little 80’s shorts and just waited for everyone to leave and give me a minute to breathe.

“30 minutes till we close the set guys!”, I heard someone yell in the distance and I groaned. Only 30 minutes? I mean I knew we had to get back for the night and all but still...

Laying on my bare back I covered my eyes with my arm and just allowed the night and work and stress to wash away from me. I was on the brink of falling asleep when I felt the mattress under me shift. I raised my arm ever so slightly and a young, beautiful, fresh face was staring back at me. I felt my heart jump up in my chest and I smiled.

“Timmy”, I said, acknowledging his presence. “What are you still doing here?”, he asked jokingly, poking me gently in the ribs. Electric, that was what his touch felt like on my naked skin. “Hey, stop that!”, I chuckled and grabbed his arms. He struggled a bit and we wrestled on top of the bed, it was all too familiar, we had done this a thousand times.

I pinned his arms down and he was still struggling, but he had nothing on me. I grinned at him and when I saw him getting flustered I felt something again. _Again?!_

Something had changed. This wasn’t familiar anymore and this wasn’t just a young boy, a colleague to me anymore either. For God’s sake, this was Elio, he was a perfect Elio. Or maybe he was just the perfect Timothée?

Instinctively I lowered my head and, observing him, I kissed him on the cheek. He giggled but I could sense something wasn’t right - was he uncomfortable? He was looking at me questioningly and while still looking at him - I kissed him. Full-on kissed him on the lips. He gave in at first but I could feel him start to resist. _“Armie”_ , he tried to muffle from in between our lips but I wouldn’t let up. _Why?_ He pulled with his wrists and finally freed them, only to immediately push them against my shoulders, trying to push me away. Of course he was no match for me physically but I let go all the same. “Armie!”, he said, staring at me, confused. “Armie”, I nodded. “Wha--”, he started, but I nuzzled his neck and whispered “Armie, Armie, Armie” over and over again into his skin and into the bed and he hugged me and laughed and never had I felt so blissful. “What’s gotten into you?!”, he finally managed to ask, still putting pressure on my shoulders to urge me to move off of him.

If I’d known, I’d answered him. Instead I just looked into his eyes, my smile slowly waning and turning into a look Luca would probably classify as passionate. The pressure on my shoulders lessened as Timmy was getting lost in my eyes, or at least that’s what I hoped.

_What?!_

“Armie--”, he began again. “No”, I murmured. “Armie. Call me--” - “No.”, he said strongly. Then he slid out from under me and stood up. “Armie, stop it.”, he further scolded me, looking away.

I got up and walked up to him. My heart was pounding in my chest. And yet, being close to him, wanting to be close to him felt so natural that I didn’t consider my movements at all; I took him in my arms and forced him to look at me. _“Please…”_ , I whispered, and I pulled him in for a kiss again. He tried to resist but what can you do, I’m simply stronger. He was pushing against me, his hands placed on my shoulders and when I pulled away I saw he had tears in his eyes. He tried to hide it but I could tell anyway; of course I could tell. I pulled him in closer, I wanted to apologize, to comfort him, to--

“Timmy, I’m--”, I croaked and already I could hear my heart breaking. “Please, just let me go.”, he begged and I let him, feeling his body slipping out of my embrace.

Without glancing at me again he fled the room, door slamming and all, and I just sacked to the ground. Hugging my knees I cried, too, I felt so dirty and miserable and _how-- why?_


	4. End credits

Nothing was as painful as looking into Timmy’s eyes the next day. And even more painful was the grace with which he handled the situation. He came up to me and he hugged me, it was the friendliest hug you could imagine, and in an instant I felt so close and never further away from him.

Some awkwardness remained but even that passed in the end. No one knew, and when the rain came and we had to halt production we would sit and play cards or chat like nothing had happened. I never overstepped my boundaries again and I forbade myself to even so much as look at him out of context again.

Bergamo felt like it might possibly be dangerous but it turned out that by that time I had all of my feelings bottled up and under control. I wouldn’t jeopardize the film or my relationship with that poor boy ever again.

As we wrapped everybody was crying, so nobody looked twice at me.

When Timmy hugged me it was genuine and comfortable.

And then I went home to my family for a while and I was able to get back.

Until the press junkets started, that is, until I first saw Timothée again after a few weeks. I felt giddy, like a schoolgirl.

He smiled when he saw me backstage, we hugged and it was like we had never parted. “Tim”, I started, against my better judgement. “Tim?”, he asked with a smirk. “Timmy”, I gave in. “Listen…”

I pulled him further away, to a quiet spot around a corner. I could feel his shoulder tense up under my hand.

“I’m sorry”, I spat out when we were alone. I let him go. “Maybe method acting went over my head a bit.” I couldn’t look at him. I was too ashamed. Did I really need to bring this up? He put his finger under my chin and directed me to look at him. He was smiling. “Relax. It was all very intense.” I must have not looked very convinced. “I get it.”, he continued. Then, on his tiptoes, he wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me in for a short hug. I hesitated to reciprocate, so I just touched his hips awkwardly and then the hug was over. “See ya out there, big guy”, he teased and was already walking away.

I stared after him.

The method acting definitely didn’t go over my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love RPF, I just watched CMBYN recently and I'm sad. Don't know about you but to me that sounds like the perfect conditions for some nightly writing.
> 
> This whole story is a variation on/interpretation of the "first kiss rehearsal" story Armie and Timothée have mentioned a few times in interviews. I find it really interesting to build FF on actual stories/bloopers, etc., embed them in some fiction. Seems like a cool trick.
> 
> Reference: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F0rXPrnC_Ps; 1:24 - 2:57


End file.
